RiverClan
RiverClan Members Leader Mistystar Appearance: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Apologetic, a skilled fighter, opinionated, yet constantly makes the wrong decision. Roleplayer: Darkstripe History: She was born to ThunderClan by Bluestar, but Bluestar took her to RiverClan to live with her father. Her sister, Mosskit, died, but her brother made it. Later, Fireheart saved her kits from the flood that overtook RiverClan. When RiverClan knew their Half-Clan secret and Tigerstar took over RiverClan, Tigerstar killed her brother and nearly killed Graystripe's kits, who were also Half-Clan. Her brother died defending the kits. Firestar and Graystripe saved Mistyfoot and the kits and brought them to ThunderClan. Mistyfoot returned after the Battle with BloodClan and was named Deputy. She became leader when Leopardstar lost her last life of old age. ---- Deputy Hollyleaves Appearance: Black tom with red eyes. Personality: Cruel, Cold, and strict. Most cats avoid him if possible. Roleplayer: None History: His mother hated him when he was born, and just cast him aside and treated him like an outsider, which resulted in his cold personality. He was given a kind mentor, but he brushed off his mentor as being weak. He always snaps at kits and younger cats. Medicine Cat Mothwing Appearance: Dappled gold she-cat. Personality: Defiant, proud, and confident. Roleplayer: None History: She came to RiverClan as a rogue kit with her mother and brother. Her mother, Sasha, left, but she and her brother stayed. She became a medicine cat when Mudfur died. Mistystar later discovered she didn't believe in StarClan, and forced her to step down as a medicine cat, but her apprentice, Willowshine, didn't have enough experience. Reedwhisker nearly died until Mistystar realized her mistake and let Mothwing treat Reedwhisker. Reedwhisker lived, and Mothwing stayed a medicine cat. ---- Medicine Cat Apprentice Willowshine Appearance: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Happy to learn, content, and social. Roleplayer: None ---- Warriors Graymist Appearance: Pale gray tabby she-cat with red eyes. Personality: Bold, protective of young cats, fiercely devoted to the warrior code. Roleplayer: None History: Lead normal life. Brother is Clamwhisker. No major things happened, and she just breezes through life without too much trouble. ---- Psychpelt Appearance: Dark gray she-cat with large ears and purple eyes. Personality: Lazy, dismissive, uncooperative. Loves to lie in the sun, and acts like a kittypet. Roleplayer: None History: She was never a good clan cat, and some cats have thought of banishing her for not doing anything to help their clan. She has telekinetic powers, so most cats don't bother her. Her only real friend is Scalefin, and she never uses her powers on him. ---- Clamwhisker Appearance: Black tom with amber eyes. Personality: Jumpy, untrusting of clanmates, nervous. Roleplayer: None History: Ever since he was a kit, he was very jumpy and serious. He didn't like when cats scared him, and everything seemed to annoy him. His senses are finely tuned, and he can sense more than other cats, which made him a successful apprentice and a loyal warrior, although he never lost his nervousness. ---- Furzepelt Appearance: White she-cat with gray splotches. Personality: Helpful, sweet-tempered, wise. Roleplayer: Lightning History: She showed bad judgement by visiting the Dark Forest and agreeing with their methods, but was really trying not to get killed. She is later seen fighting for the clans when the battle started. She said that she just couldn't betray her beloved RiverClan. ---- Scalefin Appearance: Blue-grey tom with blue eyes. Personality: Listening, understanding, often tries to help other clans, which is sometimes interpreted as disloyalty. Roleplayer: Silver History: He was born with the urge to help other clan cats. He got in trouble as an apprentice for feeding ShadowClan during a famine that was going on in their territory. He never really learned, and still secretly helps other clans. His best friend is Psychpelt. ---- Icewing Appearance: White she-cat with aqua eyes. Personality: Defensive, humorous, discontent. Roleplayer: None History: She was a traitor to RiverClan and joined the Dark Forest. RiverClan never found out, and she lives there still, but she cries every night because of her mistake. ---- Apprentices *NONE Queens *NONE Elders Dapplenose Appearances: Mottled gray she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Snappish, Impatient, but loves to tell stories. Roleplayer: None History: Coming Soon Category:Roleplaying Clans